


性转堍，与幸福扯不上边的一生

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 转世设定。带土单方面性转。警告：含强暴、乱伦、性侵未成年、人身伤害等过激犯罪行为。不能接受的请马上点叉。





	性转堍，与幸福扯不上边的一生

原作结局后，时光流逝，世界经历了漫长而曲折的进步，文明断层，文明毁灭，文明重建——许多历史已变得不可考不可知，只是断壁残垣里留给人们的一点暧昧迷思。  
近未来的世界。  
人类刚刚向群星踏出第一步。  
第一座环太阳轨道恒星观测空间站三年前成功入轨运行。  
人类平均年龄突破一百三十，拥有从三十到一百岁的漫长青壮期。  
拥有前世记忆的人被称为古老者，意为从不合时宜的古旧历史中苏醒、掌握着和现代高科技不同体系力量和知识的人。凡是觉醒为古老者的人，都要经受世界的考验。如果只是把觉醒的记忆当作一段突如其来的人生经验接纳，以今生记忆和人格为主体平静生活的，一般会轻轻放过。大多只会出现较为激烈而短暂的肉体疼痛。  
如果是怨念深重一心要弥补前生憾事，不择手段搅风搅雨的话，那就是重点关注对象。视乎情况严重程度，非疯即死，十不存一。

宇智波家族主要搞军火，千手家族是生物医疗专门，都是出了名的豪门。  
宇智波鸢大概六个月大时就被扔到了某个荒僻的孤儿院，衣服袋子塞着的纸条上写着的姓名就像个笑话。她连自己的生日都不知道，六岁遭遇车祸重伤，被送到医院时没有身份证明，神智模糊间，她对医护人员报上的是那个怎么看都像胡扯的全名“宇智波鸢”。  
宇智波家族是有不对外的内部家族医院的。国内的一般医院收到没有登记过医疗资料的患者，都要做全套检查，验血和DNA比对。检验结果会自动和宇智波家族的专用数据库对接，一旦发现全新的“宇智波”就必须直接通知斑。斑有一条热线是专门给这个用的，为的是找到泉奈。  
热线电话响起时，刚过完五十岁生日的斑正在港湾仓库，抽检一批准备出运的军火。他百无聊赖地随手摆弄着各类器械，在不到十秒的时间里，就完全拆掉了一挺重机枪，又组装回去。金属零件在指间跳跃，渐渐让人难以看清动作，只能听到一连串清脆的响声。  
助理拿过手机报告的时候，斑依然漫不经心。多年的寻觅与失落让他已经不太抱有期待，只是随口问了一句，叫什么名字？  
“鸢，宇智波鸢。这孩子遭了车祸，主要伤在右半边身子……”  
前一秒还行云流水的乐章骤然倾覆为瀑布，助理愕然地看着跌落了一地的零件，被老板的突然爆发的杀气压得没敢抬头。  
吩咐医院全力抢救后，斑二话没说直奔医院。一看到ICU里昏迷不醒的那个瘦弱女孩儿，瞬间就知道了她是谁。  
居然又被送到我手边了吗。  
斑心情有点复杂，拿过体检报告才发现卧槽居然是这辈子年轻荒唐时流落在外的血脉，亲生女儿。出于某种隐晦的心思，他没有公开这一点，反而进行了一系列清洗，把相关人员都彻底封口。孤儿院很快被政府以虐待儿童的名义查封，院内孩童的档案资料由于再正常不过的“疏漏”部分遗失不见。  
鸢自小就过得不好，也没有遇到过对她好的人。这次重要脏器奇迹般地没有受损，主要是多处骨折挫伤，手臂做了几次人工植皮，肤色有点参差，右脸留下了永久性疤痕。  
手术后在医院单人病房里醒来，第一反应是恐惧，想要逃跑。面对来说明情况护士和医生，第一句话是对不起我没有钱。医生告诉她交通事故对方全责不用她负担医药费，她还是不太相信很紧张。护士柔声问小妹妹你感觉怎么样？还疼不疼？鸢只会拼命摇头什么都不说。  
晚上止痛药效果过了，她忍痛忍痛到哭，咬着枕头被角不敢出声，也没有按白天医护人员的叮嘱按铃叫护士。还是半夜顺路过来看情况的斑发现不对，叫来医护人员紧急处理。第二天就办了转院，换到宇智波自己医院，医疗护理环境提到最高水准。  
鸢住院期间，斑让律师去代办好了收养手续，在族内说辞是出了三代的远亲遗孤，公开了鸢的养女身份。

鸢完全没有前世记忆，人格是彻头彻尾的普通小女孩。在孤儿院里，她一直被排挤嘲笑欺负，从事过重劳动，时不时还会被心情不好的大人全无理由地责打，已经习惯瑟缩着看人眼色过活。入院时除了车祸的伤还有好几处明显的青紫淤血，轻度营养不良。  
由于身体原因没能上普通学校，连宇智波家族内部私塾都不能保证出席率，主要是在家里由斑亲自教她。斑对这辈子要教鸢什么其实也有点拿不定主意，打算了解一下鸢的情况，问了一句识字吗，鸢的条件反射居然是惊恐地双手抱头——识字不多的她以为会像在孤儿院里那样要被大人打。  
没奈何，斑想了想，决定总之先从基础开始教。然而他那个水平……总是不知不觉教到超纲。鸢几乎没有底子，学得非常吃力。教育方向难免偏向上位者，人心人性，社会历史，管理经验，经济商业，组织运作，策略权谋之类。  
斑对她从来不打不骂，看起来很冷淡却非常细心，还耐心地教会她很多知识，在鸢的心目中是神明一般完美的存在。车祸后半毁容的脸让鸢很自卑，学着斑留半遮脸的长发。后来发现斑一点都不介意这个，但也还是留着，希望自己在对方眼里能有多一点点女人味。  
鸢基本上和外界没有什么接触，很多事物都只有纸面经验。很羡慕向往电视里的普通人生活。但她觉得自己现在这样已经很奢侈了，不能再奢望更多。虽然拼命忍耐，可看到电视里一家人逛商场的画面时，还是没能好好藏住那一丝憧憬。  
斑看着眼里，没有任何表示。在鸢十二岁生日那一天，带着小女孩出了国。  
目的地是格外遥远靠近极地的一个国家，在那里宇智波没有什么影响力，更没人知晓“宇智波斑”究竟是何方神圣。两人在首都机场下了飞机，鸢第一次亲眼见识到极夜，即使在白天天空也是黑的。斑带着她驱车直奔市中心的大型购物商场。由于还是工作日，商场里人流相当稀少。可对于第一次看到那么多陌生人的鸢来说还是非常大的冲击，紧张得话都不太会说了，紧紧抓住斑的衣袖躲在人身后。  
斑戴着墨镜气定神闲，等鸢稍稍放松了一点，便牵着小女孩子的手，开始在商场里慢慢闲逛。走在斑身边，鸢感觉像是在做梦一样。心跳很快，被牵着的手感觉格外温暖。走累了停下来的话，抬头仰望，就能透过透明的拱顶看到天幕绚烂绮丽的极光。  
离开商场时，迎面走来几个青年人，斑习惯性地把鸢往自己怀里拢了一下，免得那些毛毛躁躁的小年轻碰到或者蹭着了鸢。被护在怀里的鸢忽然满脸通红，这一瞬间，她意识到自己对斑的依恋，似乎是女性对男性的那种喜欢。

由于后天不良的缘故，身体发育迟缓，在十四岁时才有了初潮。那天鸢感觉格外困倦，午睡途中小腹剧痛惊醒，流了满腿血。受到严重惊吓的她踉踉跄跄地扑去书房找斑，滴了一路的血。  
这时期的斑轮回眼逐渐开眼，陷入相当严重的精神不稳定，思维方式负面又疯狂，理性在这种情绪中被大幅度削弱。  
一个毫无道理根据的偏执念头浮现，哪怕最清醒的时候，脑子里也全是围绕它而生的想法。过去难以察觉、无法捕捉到的线索，通过一种冥冥中的途经钻入大脑。荒谬的灵感与邪恶的想法源源不绝地从脑子里溢出来，任何有常识的人都不会去尝试，任何有道德的人都会对之感到排斥厌恶。哪怕从人性和道德上难以接受，却有着令人难以抗拒、强烈又迷幻的诱惑力。  
这些灵感和想法的浮现，本身就让人感到一种难以撼动的强大说服力。那个令人心烦的念头如同如同漩涡一样，拉扯精神、思维的每一个念头，强行让他的思考围绕它进行。  
有所自觉的斑减少了和外界的往来，家族事务多数转交出去，甚至格外注意不要太接近鸢。居家无聊反而加剧了开眼进度，幻视幻听幻觉都相当严重，鸢的生理期给了他最后一击。  
斑表面冷静地把鸢抓去洗澡——是的他们到现在还会一起洗澡，鸢实在太虚，一个人洗澡分分钟晕倒或者把自己溺死，并手把手塞好卫生棉条，清洁好房间，一切似乎回归正轨无事发生。

等经期结束，斑带着鸢去做了全套体检。报告出来的那天，斑一个人在房间里看了很久的检验结果，那些数据似乎都变成了无意义的扭曲线条，又似乎确凿无疑地列举出一百一千一万无数个让人信服的理由。  
晚上两人洗澡时，斑忽然伸手触摸了鸢的私处。鸢吓呆，没反应过来就感觉到两根手指粗暴地深入体内，痛得哭出声。斑皱眉，说行了不要大惊小怪，你的生殖器官健康的很。鸢感觉到气氛不对，强迫自己不去多想，以他是在做指检的蠢理由强行忍耐着斑的触摸和热水渗入的不适。直到被捞起来擦干，光着身子被扔到斑的床上，鸵鸟心态才破功。  
初吻被敷衍式地夺走，男人的膝盖顶入她两腿之间时，鸢终于瑟缩着第一次对斑哀声说了不要……  
斑不为所动，俯瞰着瑟瑟发抖的鸢：你不是喜欢我吗。  
鸢真的哭出来了，说不是不对，不应该是这样的……  
斑没去理会小女孩子的复杂心思，很直白地说，现在你应该高兴才对。给我生个孩子，这点小事你总该做得到。  
感受到对方纯事务性的命令，鸢陷入恐慌，途中一直在哭着挣扎想要逃跑，反抗时终究还是没办法狠下心伤害斑，被进入的时候也只是在男人的手臂上抓出几道红印子而已。  
被斑内射时，鸢的心理防线终于崩溃，前世带土的记忆觉醒，脑袋和眼睛痛得快要爆掉。她惨叫着腰身剧烈反弓，原本紧抓着斑的手疯狂地抓抠自己的眼球，斑眼疾手快拉开时眼皮已经抓出了血，茫然失焦的黑色双瞳变成了红艳艳的双勾玉。

（翻车，一夜折腾，鸡飞狗跳，略过）

第二天早上清醒后，斑头痛到想杀人，终于认识到自己被世界的恶意坑了一把大的，内心暴怒却没地方给他出气。他像以前一样从背后抱着鸢，感觉到怀里的少女难以抑制的颤抖和瑟缩，很难得地闷了半天，挤出一句 哇路嘎达。  
鸢没出声，死命地挺直了背尽量离斑远一点。

（后来两只堍看到这段记忆差点惊掉下巴）

斑确实有对鸢格外心软一点，和鸢这辈子的血缘关系无关。  
鸢十四岁前是那种让抚养人超级有成就感的女孩子，由六岁时瑟瑟发抖的怕人瘦弱小动物慢慢长开，变成会害羞、会亲人、有点笨拙又十分努力，看到斑回家会露出明亮笑容的少女。梦想着可以成长为优秀的大人帮得上斑的忙，是真正的小天使。  
斑从来不允许鸢叫爸爸或者父亲，只准叫名字。有段时间甚至觉得，她回忆不起前世，自己就这样养一辈子女儿也不坏。  
记忆觉醒后鸢的性格几乎90度漂移，主人格还是这辈子的少女，前世的记忆像是隔了层膜，不是太有真实感。但日常生活受到明显影响。对外界的应激反应变得微弱，原本洗澡时会有点脸红，到现在哪怕直视对方全裸的身体都平平淡淡没什么表情。经常心不在焉，弄伤自己后会先看着伤处发呆个半天才有反应，生存欲望直线下降。

两人只发生过这么一次关系，鸢却奇迹般地中奖。孕期内鸢的孕期反应格外剧烈，孕吐头晕抽筋失眠样样齐全。花了许多年慢慢复健、精心调养得稍稍有了点肉，抱起来不会咯手的身体又一次暴瘦下去。  
未成年又体弱的产妇让医护人员都如临大敌，进产房前向斑确认，如有万一要保哪一方？  
斑罕见地沉默了很久，最后说，保她吧。  
——鸢才十五岁，还担不起“大人”两个字。

斑跟着进了产房，从头到尾一直让鸢抓住自己的手。有惊无险的顺产，痛到让鸢开了万花。功能和上辈子是一样的，在地球上用的话，由于完全凝结不出查克拉，用了就等于直接烧命。

产后鸢严重抑郁，宇智波特色：冷静地发疯。孩子实在没办法带，只能交付给乳母。  
少数知情者的柱间看不下去，说斑啊，不如带小鸢上你在月面的别墅换个环境散散心？

在月球时，大概是重力没在束缚灵魂的缘故，万花眼可以比较轻松地使用。不过仅能够让鸢自己的精神体进入神威空间。进一次时间不能太长久，非常伤神，一小时左右就会昏沉个两三天，伴随头痛耳鸣昏眩等等症状，只比烧命好一点点。然而只要稍微恢复了一点鸢就会跑进神威空间，空空荡荡又规整无人的私密空间让她感到安心。

某次进入神威时，意外发现里边居然出现了两个熟悉又陌生的男人——三只堍在神威里首次成功碰头。  
原作堍和人赢堍先认识的，人赢堍穿回去的时候时空间压力过大，应激开了万花，在神威里看到了原作堍（净土灵魂版）。  
两人后来发现居然还能隔着不同世界保持联系，某天交流时觉得有点纳闷：原作堍身上业力重到爆表，但人赢堍身上干干净净什么都没有。虽说他们是平行世界的同样存在，但那么破格的业力，即使人赢堍时间线遥远世界线不同，应该也会有受到影响才对。两人顺藤摸瓜，通过神威的共鸣，精神体状态找到了原作堍的转世，呆在月球表面的十六岁少女鸢。

鸢抬头仰视两条汉子，心想：前世的我和平行世界的我，都好帅哦。我可以成为这样出色的人类吗？  
原作堍和人赢堍：天啊这么楚楚动人我见犹怜的小姑娘是真实存在的吗！转世/平行世界的我超绝可爱！是天使啊！  
羡慕只维持了一分钟不到，鸢有点忧郁地看着冒着粉红小花花被萌到满地打滚的两只大男人：好吧我知道了果然是我自己啊……  
得知鸢的情况，人赢土和原作土特别同仇敌忾，义愤填膺地给鸢打气出馊主意：怼他！往死里怼！千万不要斯德哥尔摩！他没打你吧？  
鸢弱弱地摇头：从来没有。  
人赢堍掏出新婚手册拍得啪啪响：要充分利用性别优势！只有耕不坏的田，没有累不死的牛，在床上榨干他，反推他，把那个老混蛋吊起来打！  
跟斑其实只做过那糟糕透顶的一次，鸢绝望地捂住脸，感觉自己罕见地有了比较剧烈的情绪起伏：你……你都在胡说八道什么啊！  
原作土推开老司机堍，说太不像话了你自己都没成功过，别教坏人家女孩子！来，鸢我跟你讲，对这种人渣没别的，拿起刀子手起刀落杀他全家千万不要手软！  
鸢思考片刻，说：他父母死得早，没有其他亲戚。他全家就只有我和我给他生的儿子两个。孩子他送去寄养了，我接触不到。  
两只堍感觉被雷劈了一万次：什么连孩子都有了？！万花还是生的时候痛到开的？  
原作堍对十五六岁生小孩没什么特别反应，接受良好。人赢堍几乎是立马就气到撸袖子准备杀人，人渣败类恋童癖喷了差不多十分钟，毅然撸起袖子：我要替天行道剁了那个老混蛋！小鸢你们世界的物质性如何，哦和我这边差不多，来来来我这就传你一道化学式……  
鸢很冷静地质疑：你们两个是真实存在的吗？还是我自己为了逃避现实产生的解离性人格？  
两只堍都鼓励鸢自主创业，给自己搞到稳定的独立经济收入后脱离斑自立门户。如果可能的话离家出走找外援，比如鬼鲛同志就很好啊他一定会帮你帮到底的。  
三只堍堍叽叽喳喳老久，发现大家虽然本质都差不多，可因为男女思维逻辑不太一样，鸢始终没接受任何意见。两只堍对视一眼，心里都有了底，但是觉得特别特别不爽，凭什么又便宜了那个老头子。  
“所以你其实还是喜欢他？”  
“希望他可以像你以前想象中的那样爱你？”  
“放弃吧。”  
“那样的话只有你会受到伤害啊。”  
“是吗？……我不知道。”  
““唉。””

三人会谈后身体虚弱的鸢先离开了神威，剩下两个堍面面相觑，最终人赢堍先开口，说你也感觉到了吧。原作堍点头：这个世界想利用鸢杀掉斑。  
人赢堍呸了一声：被当道具真是不爽，而且凭什么欺负这样可爱柔弱的女孩子！  
原作堍斜眼看人赢堍：别，她虽然年纪还小，遇到个万一疯起来估计比我们两个加起来还要凶。  
呃，不会吧？  
原作堍说你等着，我有预感，她会比我们两个加起来还可怕。  
人赢堍沉默片刻，点头：……毕竟是我嘛。  
毕竟是我呢。  
两个大男人同时叹气。  
幸好情况也不会更坏了。

鸢和两只堍精神会议的时候，外在肉体表现是个典型的精神病人，断断续续的呓语、茫然失神、忽如其来的发笑、对外界刺激只有最基本反应。  
不过有了这一遭，外加吃药复健，她身体情况稍有起色，比较健康的身体和适度的交流让她的精神状态多少平复了一些。与此同时她也开始看医学方面的书，对自己的身体情况稍微有一点点上心了。

休养了大约一年，斑把她接回了地球，两人继续在大宅子里共同生活。  
鸢十八岁的夏天，斑从六月末开始操刀一桩大并购案，对下边交上来的方案没一个看得顺眼。忍耐到了七月终于爆发，念叨着剁一只猫烤一只猫，决定自己亲自动手，把一堆文件带回家看。  
鸢听到响动，知道斑有回来，以为斑待会还要出去，谁知渐渐没有了动静，也听不到开关门的声音。她想了一下，出房间下楼到客厅，发现斑仰头睡在大厅沙发上。全套黑红色西装，皮鞋也没脱，双手交叉在腹部，文件和各色记号笔乱七八糟洒得一地都是。  
鸢轻手轻脚走到斑身边，发现这个人似乎是真的睡着了，全无防备。茶几上还摆着没收拾的餐盘和刀叉，她迟疑着拿起那把银色餐刀，虚空中比划了一下，粗粝的齿面轻轻压上斑裸露在空气中的喉结。  
斑沉稳地呼吸，对此没有任何反应。  
鸢反而像被男人的体温烫到一样，猛地收回了手。她把餐具收进厨房，回到客厅，看着斑的睡脸发了一会儿呆，蹲下身开始收拾散落的文件纸张，分门别类地整理好。收着收着，看到其中某一张资料时忽然停住。  
啊，这个我知道该怎么做。  
她很自然地拆下一只红色记号笔的笔帽，直接在那张资料上边笔走龙蛇。写完这个视线又落到第二张上：欸……这个也……  
写着写着就进入了状态，直到记号笔没水，在纸上划出斑驳的一道才回过神来。以她为中心，资料又重新散落一地，白纸黑字上边涂满了杂乱无章的血红色文字、简图和标点符号，看着就透出一股疯狂的气息。不知不觉间坐在地上的鸢打了个寒颤，从无自觉的激情中回神，脑力和体力双重消耗让她头晕眼花，浑身发冷。  
直到这时她才发现外边已经天黑了，大厅里亮起了灯，一道阴影投在她身上——  
回头一看果然是斑，两手插兜站在旁边，无言地俯瞰她，脸上表情耐人寻味。  
鸢条件反射地想要跑回房间不出来，才一动脚就酸麻到不行，整个人往地板上摔。她闭眼缩起身子做好摔痛的准备，却中途被一只大手穿过腰部捞了起来。鸢发出一声短促的惊叫，发现自己喉咙干得出奇，发出的声音和幼犬差不多。  
斑抱起她，还掂了掂：怎么还不长肉。  
很久没有和斑这样亲密接触，鸢浑身僵硬没敢说话，眼睛都不知道该往哪儿放。看着这样的鸢，斑头一次叹了口气。  
鸢吓到了，怀疑自己听错，战战兢兢抬头看了一眼斑，正对上斑皱着眉头投过来的视线。  
去洗澡。  
斑收回视线，以不容置疑的口吻这样说。鸢瞪圆了一双杏眼，刚想用神威逃跑就被斑的轮回眼锁了：别闹，你都冷透了，想感冒吗。  
两人时隔三年第一次勉勉强强的和平共处。洗澡时鸢全程PTSD，斑表情和肢体语言都显得极不耐烦，但动作一直维持在相当温柔的水平。洗完把鸢擦干套上衣服，扔回她房间床上就出门了。鸢慢慢放松下来，浑身暖洋洋的，又困又倦，窝在被窝里睡着了。  
斑出门给鸢买了份红豆糕，放在餐桌上，走回客厅收拾文件。看着上边鸢写的草案，勾起嘴角笑了一下。  
这家伙，比我还狠啊。  
斑几乎全盘采用了鸢的方案，只在某些青涩疏漏的地方做了点调整和补强。毕竟鸢没有实际经验，所有人情世故都是靠书本、斑的教育、前世记忆外加直感来的，需要调整成适应当前社会的情况。  
执行下去的时候，关注着这个案子的人全瞎了：唉哟我去这根本不是宇智波斑的路子！大开大阖以势压人霸气四溢的风格哪儿去了？！这种细腻阴狠不着意处心机满满一步一个坑让人后背凉气阵阵的方案是怎么回事？！  
开会时斑亲手把整套方案甩出来，很多人都拿到这个情报，以为这次是斑亲自出手，结果猝不及防被坑很惨，战果比预计的还大。

之前鸢一直都在努力避开斑，两人关系以这次事件为转折点开始慢慢修复，能进行比较正常的对话。

鸢二十五岁的某天晚上，一切都很平常。两人吃完饭，鸢把餐具收进厨房，拿了果盘和水果刀出来客厅。两人坐在同一个沙发上，斑在看文件，鸢默默地削苹果，切成兔子形状摆好，很仔细地擦干净水果刀，转手就把刀子插进了斑的侧腹。  
动作过于自然，鸢的情绪也很平静，没有一点波动，反倒令人毛骨悚然。  
没有任何防备的斑愕然，手里的文件还没放下，鸢就把刀子横向翻搅了一圈，把脏器连着血肉捅了个稀烂。  
斑痛到弓起身体，猛然把鸢推开，心里某处反而有点释然和“终于来了”的理所当然。  
感觉到斑那一推其实有留了力，鸢直起身体，看了斑一眼没说话，站起来拿起电话叫了救护车。放下电话后她坐回沙发上，无视坐在旁边忍痛给自己按压止血的斑，开始吃果盘上摆着的苹果兔子。拿起第二块的时候侧过头去，问：斑，你要吃吗？  
血流了满裤子的斑咬着后牙槽挤出一句不了，谢谢。  
鸢哦了一声，专心致志地把第二块苹果兔子吃掉了。

斑和鸢专用的救护班就在隔壁别墅值班，听到斑受刺重伤，他们吓得不轻，只用了一分钟救护车就风驰电掣杀到。鸢扶着斑，配合护士们出门上车。拔出刀子清创包扎止血的场面她也不避忌，默默地站着旁边看。医生护士又不傻，这个时候都开始心里疯狂打鼓，不敢看她。斑神智清醒，却对于鸢的存在没有任何表态。  
到了医院，鸢非常沉静地去办手续，虽然不太熟练，但在护士的指引下把资料一点点地填写齐全了。大概十分钟后，泉奈和柱间先后赶到。冲进医院大门的柱间抹了一把汗，急吼吼地问鸢怎么回事，斑怎么会被刺伤？谁干的？  
先到了两分钟的泉奈抓着书包背带，看着鸢身上沾染的血渍没出声，心里已经猜到了真相。  
鸢啊了一下，说，我干的。  
……周围一圈听到这话的医院人员全吓懵，哪怕大家都是宇智波家族自己人，却还是有种下一秒就会被灭口的错觉。  
柱间被惊到说不出话，也不知道该怎么说。  
鸢说没事的，一个肾脏而已。你们回去吧，我会照顾他。  
是和平时没有任何差别的鸢。泉奈看着都觉得头皮发麻。

紧急处置完毕，斑躺在特护病房吊针，等器官移植安排。鸢办完了其余手续，进来床边坐着陪床。斑慢吞吞地说，你想杀我。  
鸢很柔和地嗯了一声。  
看着一脸倦色的鸢，斑问：怎么样，有感到满足吗。  
鸢认真地想了一下，答：没有。我……什么都感觉不到。开心，悲伤，满足，愤怒，怨恨……都没有。像个空壳一样。  
斑坐起来，觉得很麻烦地哼了一声。鸢想要往他背后塞个枕头，手却被拍开又握住：说正经事呢，别管那个。  
鸢看着斑腰间又渗出血的绷带，抽了一下手，没抽动。  
两人沉默了很久，鸢想了很多，她也不是当初那个单纯无知的小孩子了。组织起来的语言在说出口前她都觉得矫情——还能怎样呢？从上辈子到现在，那么多的纠缠不清，谁都在对不起谁。她这一次的人生从头到尾都是由斑一手打造，所有的喜怒哀乐全是他留下的痕迹。也许她此生最幸福的时刻已经永远冻结在了十二岁那年的一个拥抱，从今往后，再也无法重现。  
鸢想说些什么，却发现他们已经无话可说。最终她抿了一下发白的唇瓣，语声轻淡得像是初冬一触即融的粉雪。  
放我走。  
斑微微躬身，把鸢的手掌拉到嘴边，低声回答。  
我拒绝。  
说完，牙齿在鸢的无名指根咬出了一圈深深的血痕。  
第二天，还躺在病床上的斑叫来律师，把婚姻和婚后财产公证的手续全办了。无论斑是自然还是意外死亡，作为伴侣，鸢都能继承斑百分之六十的财产。即使离婚也一样。百分之三十属于泉奈，剩余的百分之十则会用来建立公益基金。  
鸢默默地在一边看着，没有任何表示或反应，甚至没有在婚姻登记表上签名——她知道这份文件其实并不需要她，它总是会生效的。

斑最终摘除了右肾，移植上自体培养出来的备用器官，折腾了大概一个月才出院。

没有婚礼。  
出院当天，斑牵着鸢的手从医院慢慢走回家。路过街边的花店，斑忽然驻足，买了一束白色的玫瑰。在鸢惊讶的注视里，他慢条斯理却粗暴不堪地强行扭曲了柔韧的花枝，无视那些没剪除干净还把他的手扎到流血的尖刺，编成了一个简陋残乱的花冠。  
在昏黄的路灯下，斑把花冠戴到了鸢的头上。  
玫瑰花粉过敏的鸢被刺激得鼻子发红，泪眼婆娑。她抽了抽鼻子，问，这辈子就这样了？  
斑端详了她片刻，把花冠往她脑袋上又按了按，用散发着血腥气的拇指指腹抹掉鸢眼角的泪水，答，就这样吧。

 

——完——

 

没能插进正文（？）的一点补充设定。

斑父母早亡。  
刚开始教鸢的时候：我不做慈善！不养没用的废物！……小东西真可爱。

鸢这辈子都不怎么健康，身材消瘦，给人一种憔悴的感觉。气质属于静美如夏花那一挂的。说话的声音有点沙哑，没有力量，也并不柔和，像是拖着疲惫的身体勉强自己说话，有种软绵绵的，缓慢又充满病气的节奏。面对除了斑的外人时，脊梁始终挺得笔直，平静冷淡的表情中有种无形的压迫感。  
她只是放大了原本带土的柔软面，精神柔软度、承受力、包容力更高。肉体影响精神，状态会比较虚弱，但本性难移，倔得要死。可惜先天不足后天失调，活不过七十，在那个时代无论如何都算是早夭。

泉奈的出现是不是很突兀？可能有些同学已经猜到了，他就是斑和鸢的儿子。斑开轮回眼时脑子一直盘旋着精神污染式的念头：“之所以找不到泉奈，是因为没有合适的肉体存在。想让他回到身边的话，制造一个就好了。‘那个’难道不是最好的例子吗？而且‘那个’作为女性的机制已经成熟了呢，太浪费了太浪费了太浪费了太浪费了太浪费了太浪费太浪费了太浪费了太浪费了真是过分的兄长啊”这样。世界的恶意，神仙也扛不住。

泉奈出生后一开始没有记忆，对着来看他的斑“pa、pa”地叫，被斑耐心地纠正：“不对，要叫哥哥。”  
等能记事时（大概四五岁）很顺畅地恢复了记忆，身世被刻意隐瞒过，所以不知道自己这辈子生身母亲是堍，户籍上写的是斑的弟弟。以为自己是被斑收养回来的，对此没有什么太大的疑问，只是很遗憾没能见到父母。  
并没有和斑住一起，对斑和堍之间微妙的关系有些在意，曾经私下悄悄对哥哥说“不抓紧的话鸢可能会被个突然冒出来的白毛抢走哦，不要紧吗？”  
大概十六岁上出了事，需要紧急输血，用了斑的血，这才知道真相。很生气的泉奈对哥哥说教了差不多三个小时。  
鸢对泉奈这个儿子完全没有实感，也无法产生母子关系的认知。

斑这辈子在泉奈和带土之间做了两次二选一。  
结果没有任何人能够满意。

本来这辈子扉间一直没出现，斑舒心得很。直到泉奈上了初中，柱间兴冲冲地拉着个人跑过来：斑！你看多巧啊！你弟弟的班主任是我远房表弟呢！  
宇智波斑眼前一黑。  
旁边泉奈很紧张地拉住斑的手：哥你冷静！家长会你不用来，家访什么的也都拒掉，眼不见为净啊！

柱间和扉间都没有记忆。在学校里泉奈对扉间拼命躲：谢谢老师关心我好的很，学习没有问题人际交往没有问题，活泼团结向上家庭和睦，不要再靠近我了啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
搞得扉间很疑惑，我到底哪里做得不对，让学生那么排斥我？？？  
不过开家长会斑还是会去的，不可否认，听着那个扉间公开花式表扬泉奈有点儿爽。我弟弟就是优秀就是好。然而次数多了斑开始陷入沉思：这个混蛋居然对泉奈频频示好，他是不是有什么见不得光的邪恶图谋？！于是斑的态度由一开始的塑料家长变成了不加掩饰的敌意与猜疑，扉间：？？？？？？  
最后鸢看不下去说了句你够了，有意思吗。  
斑：当然有意思，看着那个家伙不明所以又无从下手解决问题的样子，我心情都会变好。  
鸢：……你几岁了啊。

卡卡西三十岁上恢复记忆，通过古老者特有的暗网交流平台，找到不少熟人。某天他与准备读完研就和我爱罗结婚的鸣子在咖啡馆聊到一半，电视忽然插播紧急大新闻。宇智波和千手签订合作协议，关系一向紧绷的两家首次深度合作，要在生化义体方向搞大动作。  
这个项目其实是在试着走依靠不断更换生体义肢，只要精神灵魂不破败腐朽便能挑战永生的路子。  
难得在发布会上露脸的斑西装革履，没戴手套，很随意答了几个官方客套问题就准备走。好多年没上电视的他当然被围追堵截，最终水之国王牌娱记照美冥突破重围，举着话筒狂吼“斑先生！我们都知道你独身八十年，号称全球第一白金单身总裁，请问你戴在左手中指的戒指是有什么特别意义吗比如说订婚之类的？！”  
确认照冥美没有记忆的卡卡西和鸣子同时喷饭，说不愧是水影大人真是有她风格。  
下一秒卡卡西就笑不出来了：斑瞥了一眼那个式样简洁的戒指，随手摘了下来——然后戴到了无名指上。  
“你提醒了我。反正文件手续什么的早办下来了，是该戴到正确的地方。”  
台下全体和看直播的观众全疯了：爆炸性新闻啊！对方是谁？！  
斑冷静地站在几乎要被冲垮的保镖人墙后，看着汹涌人潮，勾起的嘴角弧度中透出一丝恶意。  
“宇智波，鸢。”  
说完转身就走。

很多人知道斑确实有个养女，但这个女孩年龄相貌收养时间什么的全部成谜，信息重度封锁，连一张照片都找不到。斑这个炸弹一扔，全国都在狂欢狗仔八卦这个“世纪灰姑娘”，外国也有不少跟风炒作。宇智波官方公布的信息也有限得很：鸢，成年了，体弱多病需要长期静养，是和斑有一点点血缘关系的远亲遗孤。两人婚姻的法律手续全办完了，其余信息属于族长和族长夫人的隐私，不打算公开。

斑对外宣布已婚后，娱乐圈炸翻天，一大波豪门恩怨狗血片出笼。女主角各色各样，有美艳性感心机满满的，有纯白无暇楚楚可怜的，有凤傲天逆后宫的……在家闲着没事的时候，斑会抱着可以吃一点薯片的鸢在沙发上看。

后来还是有两三张鸢的照片流出外界，大概就是斑住院那阵子被拍到的。外界炸锅，斑的过激粉丝甚至公开大骂鸢是心机婊，网络上也充斥了人身攻击，说像她那样干瘪单薄的病秧子根本不可能满足斑大人！  
鸢看着一点感觉都没有，反而觉着有点有趣。至少她们说对了一点，她和斑之间不要说满足了，根本就没有性生活。两人在家时肢体接触很多，一起洗澡一起睡，但是没有做过第二次。

弥彦、长门、小南三人组为首组织起来的新锐能源公司“晓”，很有潜力。领导层内只有小南和鬼鲛是有记忆的。斑爷注资，收购了百分之三十飞股份，双方合作关系。  
某次斑亲自过去和晓的领导层开会，带上了鸢。会议室是两重隔间式，正式会议室外边是封闭式的休息区。斑进去开会，鸢就在休憩区等，等着等着就斜靠在沙发上睡着了。她十四岁后一直浅眠，忽然惊醒，发现身前站了个应是陌生的男人，自己身上盖了条水色的柔软薄毯。她恍惚间竟然感觉不到害怕，望着那个身材高大相貌奇异的男人，轻声问了一句：“鬼鲛？”  
“是，水影大人。”  
鸢难得露出一个很柔软微笑：他们都建议我主动去找你呢。  
鬼鲛：？虽然不是很懂，但是鸢看起来很好，于是也跟着笑了一下。  
在会议室里看到这一幕的斑爷，这辈子第一次醋到。  
后来晓方面的事务大多交给鸢负责。

某天斑回家很晚，推开门时已经是十一点。鸢下楼看了看他，确定这人在外边吃过了，走进餐厅，把多准备了的豆皮寿司用保鲜膜封起来，准备放进冰箱。斑倚在门口看鸢收拾，忽然说了一句：  
泉奈十四岁了。  
鸢愣了一下，没想到斑会突然对她说这个。她这辈子的生日是斑在日历上随意画的一个圈，上辈子倒是和泉奈同一天。  
而十四岁——她想起自己那段糟糕透顶，支离破碎的日子，却发现似乎隔得太过遥远，以至于她现在无论生理还是心理上都不再感觉到痛了。  
怎么了，你那个表情。是打算原谅我？  
不。  
鸢关上冰箱门，走过斑的身边。  
等着我不知道会在什么时候捅下去的第二刀吧，斑。  
斑目送着她走上楼梯，微微一笑。  
我期待着。

=========LOTER太太点的第二次刺杀和鸢的死后=========

第二次刺杀应该是面对面硬刚。鸢骤然出手试图割喉，斑反手抓住了刀刃。  
鸢用了最大的力气，工具又是厨房里的剔骨刀，所以斑稳住手的时候，不但指缝间鲜血淋漓伤可见骨，连脖子皮肤也被割破了一点。  
两人面对面僵了一会儿，鸢先松了劲，去流理台那边拿块抹布把地上的血擦了，斑自己打电话叫的医护班。等医护人员赶来的时间里，鸢还皱眉嫌斑走来走去流的血搞脏了地板，把人从厨房轰到了玄关，等救护车一到就拉着斑上车。

鸢死于身体自然衰弱，讽刺的是在那一年，斑和柱间搞的那个义体工程有了很大进展，但对鸢来说已经没有任何意义了。

斑扔下工程没管，大部分时间呆在家里。鸢临死的那一天，两个人都有所自觉。斑很难得地抱着鸢，让她靠着自己昏昏沉沉地捱时间。他想起刚收养鸢的时候，六七岁的小女孩子怯怯地问，她是不是需要学习照顾他的下の世话？斑下巴顶在鸢发旋上，笑了一声：还说照顾我呢，现在反而是我要照顾你了。  
鸢茫然了一会儿才有气无力地回嘴：上辈子十多年，加上这次六十多年，这世话也够长的了。我死了以后，千万别搞什么合葬。我可不想下辈子继续照顾你。  
斑轻声骂了一句蠢货。  
鸢听着耳边传来稳定有力的规律心跳声，觉得越来越困倦：你知道吗。没有想起过去的时候，我还挺喜欢这样听你心跳的。不过现在……  
她抬起手，很轻很轻地拍了拍斑平坦的左胸：没有东西硌着的感觉，反而有点不习惯了。  
斑听着鸢的呼吸慢慢变细变弱下去，过了很久，才回了一句只有自己听得到的“是吗。”

鸢没有办葬礼，死讯也没有向外界公布。斑全程亲自办完了所以手续，一切从简，骨灰埋在了月面。  
斑在鸢死后没有什么特别的变化，只是和外界的联系慢慢在减少，最终在一百二十岁左右过世，以他的身体状况来说是相当不可思议的早。  
泉奈帮忙操办的丧事，同样低调没对外界声张。骨灰按斑生前的嘱咐，埋在了月面，鸢旁边一点的地方——仿佛他们还像上辈子那般，一同沉默着，俯瞰大地，肩并着肩。


End file.
